The Devil's Office
by sabrinanbc
Summary: Depois que você provoca o Diabo, é impossível voltar atrás. Diabo, vulgo Diretor Itachi Uchiha. *Universo Alternativo* *ItaNaru* *Sinopse completa no primeiro capítulo*


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, porém o enredo é de minha autoria.

**Avisos: **Cenas explícitas de sexo homossexual, Shotacon, Sadomasoquismo leve.

**Sinopse:**

Naruto estava em completo desespero, sua alma não podia ser levada para o inferno agora, ele ainda era jovem demais para isso. Mas depois que você provoca o Diabo, é impossível voltar atrás.

"Diabo, vulgo Diretor Itachi Uchiha."

[Universo Alternativo]*ItaNaru* *Naruto POV* *Lemon*

Betagem e edição de capa feitas pela PCSPUzumaki, obrigada xuxu

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Olá amores, tudo bom?

Espero que vocês gostem dessa one-shot. Eu reuni aqui duas coisas que eu adoro: Comédia e Putaria.

Musica recomendada para a leitura da fanfic: 14º Sinfonia de Beethoven, mais conhecida como Moonlight Sonata. Recomendo até para que não é muito fã de musica clássica, pois ela combina totalmente com certo momento da fanfic.

Recado aos leitores de Os Portões de Roma

Talvez alguns leitores fiquem decepcionados por eu postar uma fanfic nova e não atualizar a que eu tenho atualmente em andamento, por isso eu peço desculpas antecipadamente. Como eu disse na ultima atualização, eu estou fazendo cursinho e também trabalhando, então meu tempo é muito reduzido para fazer o que quer que seja.

Essa fanfic eu escrevi durante intervalos de aula, dentro do ônibus, esperando em filas e etc... Eu tentei fazer a mesma coisa para escrever Portões, mas eu simplesmente não consegui, pois por ser um enredo bem mais complexo do que esse eu preciso de muita concentração, coisa que eu não consigo ter dentro de um ônibus lotado em movimento, ou em uma sala cheia.

Enfim, perdão aos que estão esperando a atualização, talvez ela não venha tão cedo assim. Espero que essa fanfic sirva pelo menos como consolo :/

Aproveitem a leitura

* * *

><p><strong>The Devil's Office - Capítulo Único<strong>

"Porra Naruto, anda logo! Se alguém chegar a gente tá ferrado." Sasuke murmurou enquanto vigiava ao redor em busca de algum segurança da escola.

"Calma Sasuke, eu tenho que dar o _toque final_." O loiro estava se esforçando para não rir ao apreciar a sua obra incompleta, gravada nas paredes do Centro Educacional Konohagakure onde ele cursava o segundo ano do ensino médio(1).

A pintura no muro próximo à entrada principal manifestava o sentimento de metade da escola em relação ao "querido" diretor que controlava tudo por ali. A tinta preta do spray ainda escorria úmida no muro branco, maculando a aparente perfeição com que todo o lugar era mantido, inclusive a parte externa.

Um dos guardas que fazia a segurança do local surgiu no campo de visão de Sasuke. O homem à distância não era mais do que um ponto de luz, vindo da lanterna que carregava todo tempo consigo, mas em algum momento a luz começou a se aproximar rapidamente e então Sasuke sabia que era o momento de fugir.

"Anda Naruto, deixa isso assim!" O moreno quase gritou enquanto puxava o braço do loiro para longe do muro e do segurança que agora corria atrás deles.

Os dois começaram a correr desesperadamente pelas ruas que circundavam a edificação. O colégio era localizado em uma área rica da cidade, onde vielas eram praticamente inexistentes e todas as ruas eram largas e bem iluminadas, essa área abrangia algumas quadras dificultando muito a fuga dos dois 'vândalos'.

Naruto e Sasuke corriam sem olhar para trás, eles não podiam ser pegos ou as coisas ficariam feias. Não era a primeira nem a última vez em que a dupla se metia em apuros, Naruto parecia um ímã de problemas, e Sasuke se recusava a ficar longe do amigo, mesmo que frequentemente estivesse naquele tipo de situação por causa do outro.

O segurança estava se cansando de seguir os dois, porque ele era anos mais velho e não estava acostumado a correr tanto. O trabalho de vigilância noturna era fácil, raramente se encontrava algum tipo de perturbação na escola, e quando havia alguma normalmente era algo ligado a algum animal intruso. _"Eu não sou pago para perseguir trombadinhas por várias quadras."_ Pensou ele. Suspirando derrotado e cansado, o homem no uniforme azul desistiu da sua caçada e voltou para a quietude dos muros da escola, o diretor que resolvesse o problema amanhã.

Após correrem por mais alguns minutos os amigos perceberam que estavam seguros. Ambos arfavam e Sasuke se apoiava em seus joelhos, enquanto Naruto se encostava à parede suja do primeiro beco que conseguiram encontrar. Eles estavam nos fundos de um restaurante e alguém podia surgir à qualquer momento, no entanto o problema maior já estava resolvido.

"Você deveria ter parado de pintar quando eu mandei, seu cuzão." Sasuke já estava recuperado da pequena corrida e mostrava a sua atitude ranzinza habitual. O moreno guardou na mochila laranja e preta a lata de tinta grafite que Naruto carregava na mão desde que deixaram a escola.

"Você não tinha nenhuma mochila mais chamativa, Dobe?" Sasuke se permitiu rir agora que o nervosismo deixou o seu corpo. A tensão, no entanto, era justificada, o moreno não podia arriscar ser pego, ele teria muitos problemas se alguém descobrisse o seu pequeno ato de vandalismo.

"Fica frio, Teme. Ninguém conseguiu ver a gente, e seria bem difícil o gordo do Chouza alcançar a gente na corrida, ne-ttebayo?" O loiro começou a rir enquanto passava a mão nos cabelos, puxando-os para trás e prendendo atrás da orelha.

"Hn, tudo bem. Mas da próxima vez que eu falar pra você sair: SAIA! Eu vou te deixar sozinho se isso voltar a acontecer." Sasuke colocou a longa franja para trás, tirando-a do seu rosto e vestiu o capuz do moletom preto que usava. Aproximou-se de Naruto que usava um moletom semelhante ao seu e repetiu o gesto, ajeitando os cabelos loiros e cobrindo-os com o capuz.

"Teme, você parece que é minha mãe sabia? Escolhe minhas roupas, me diz o que fazer, só falta me contar uma história para dormir." O loiro começou a rir enquanto colocava nas costas a mochila que lhe era entregue pelo outro. Sasuke revirou os olhos e deu um soco no ombro do idiota que não parava de rir.

"Você não sabe nem se vestir direito, Usuratonkachi. Se eu deixasse à sua escolha, você viria com o combo de jaqueta e mochila laranja para pichar a porra de um muro, na escola que a gente estuda." Sasuke suspirou fundo e fez a pergunta que sempre fazia para si mesmo em momentos como esse: _"Porque eu ainda ando com esse idiota?" _Mas o devaneio foi interrompido quando Naruto colocou a braço sobre o ombro do moreno e o puxou para perto. Sasuke sentiu-se aliviado imediatamente, o amigo tinha um efeito tranquilizante sobre si, ainda que tivesse a mesma capacidade para tirá-lo do sério. "_Ah, é por isso que eu ainda ando com esse Dobe." _Sasuke sorriu discretamente e eles deixaram o beco do restaurante.

Os dois evitavam ser vistos por qualquer um na rua, eles não podiam estar ali de forma alguma. Caminhavam rapidamente, porque Sasuke não podia estar fora de casa após a meia-noite, seria impossível entrar sem ser pego. Sair pelos fundos escondido era fácil julgando pelo tamanho da mansão de sua família, porém após a meia-noite a segurança era intensa e os homens que trabalhavam na sua casa não eram como o Chouza que podia ser despistado facilmente.

Após alguns minutos de caminhada, eles chegaram á propriedade Uchiha. Os muros altos eram cobertos de plantas, e eles se estendiam por metros, ocupando quase uma quadra inteira. Sasuke sabia exatamente onde cada uma das câmeras ficava então era fácil encontrar um ponto cego onde não apareceria nas filmagens, ele usou a mesma estratégia para não ser filmado enquanto pichava a escola. Evitando as câmeras e os vigias eles chegaram ao local onde estariam seguros para pular o muro.

"Você vai dormir aqui hoje?" Sasuke questionou enquanto analisava qual seria a melhor rota para subir. O muro era coberto por trepadeiras, e por baixo delas a construção era feita de tijolos de pedra à vista, que eram bem salientes e fáceis para se apoiar.

"Não sei. Você quer que eu fique?" Naruto já sabia a resposta que receberia, mas ele sempre perguntava. Sasuke arfou e franziu o cenho.

"Para de bobagem e me ajuda a subir, anda logo." O moreno ficava irritado cada vez, pois Naruto praticamente morava ali e ter de responder a mesma pergunta todo dia era desgastante. O loiro fez um apoio com as mãos onde Sasuke impulsionou um dos pés para poder subir, ambos já eram muito habilidosos escalando aqueles muros então a tarefa não era tão difícil.

Chegando ao topo do muro Sasuke moveu-se dois metros para alcançar a árvore por onde desceria. No galho mais forte havia uma corda, que era usada para Naruto conseguir subir o começo do muro, já que não havia quem pudesse impulsioná-lo. O moreno assobiou duas vezes e jogou a corda para o amigo que esperava do outro lado. O outro subiu rapidamente sem chamar muita atenção, logo ambos já estavam correndo em direção aos fundos da casa, onde poderiam entrar sem fazer alarde.

Quando chegaram à porta de entrada eles tiraram os moletons e guardaram na mochila, pois aquela roupa os denunciaria facilmente também. Um vigia passou caminhando e assobiando, por sorte antes que fossem vistos Naruto empurrou Sasuke para um arbusto e caiu sobre ele.

"Mas que porra Dob…." Antes que o moreno terminasse a frase Naruto colocou a mão sobre a boca dele, impedindo-o de continuar. Com a mão livre ele apontou para fora dos arbustos, indicando o vigia que estava um pouco distraído e não percebeu a movimentação.

Os dois permaneceram imóveis durante alguns minutos, até que a luz da lanterna que o homem carregava consigo não pudesse ser mais vista e o som dos seus passos não pudessem ser ouvidos. Eles levantaram e antes de sair dos arbustos se certificaram de que não havia ninguém ao redor. Quando se convenceram de que não haveria perigo, os "fugitivos" entraram na mansão Uchiha.

Sasuke e Naruto conheciam tão bem a planta daquela casa que eram capazes de desenhá-la perfeitamente se fosse necessário. A entrada que eles usaram era a mais longa em direção aos quartos, porém era a mais segura também. À noite os funcionários internos não transitavam muito entre os corredores, então se eles fossem cuidadosos conseguiriam chegar ao quarto de Sasuke sem ninguém perceber que eles haviam deixado a casa.

"Modo ninja no jutsu!" Naruto sussurrou enquanto fazia vários movimentos sincronizados com as mãos.

"Você precisa fazer essa idiotice daquele mangá tosco toda hora?" Sasuke revirou os olhos e começou a caminhar lentamente, atento à qualquer movimentação. Naruto seguia com pouca distância, porém se preocupava mais em não esbarrar em algum objeto do que com a aparição de alguém.

Os dois iniciaram o percurso por um depósito, onde havia tudo o que não era mais usado na casa, e que também não poderia ser jogado fora. A partir dali eles percorreram longos corredores, que passavam pela cozinha, sala de jantar, salão de jogos, e as dependências dos funcionários. Todos os corredores em algum ponto levavam a um enorme hall de entrada, que dava acesso a todas as partes da mansão e também ao segundo piso, que era o objetivo da dupla.

Tomando extremo cuidado ao subir as escadas, os dois foram capazes de chegar em segurança até a suíte de Sasuke, que ficava bem no início da área dos dormitórios. No momento em que o moreno trancou a porta eles se olharam e começaram a rir sem parar, algo corriqueiro para Naruto, mas extremamente raro para o Uchiha. O loiro se jogou na cama King-size que centralizava o quarto e continuava a rir até que sua barriga começou a doer.

Quando os olhos de Sasuke começaram a lacrimejar, ele resolveu que era o momento de parar com aquilo, e com algum esforço e algumas recaídas ele finalizou a gargalhada barulhenta dos dois.

"Eu nunca te vi rir tanto, Teme. Acho que a gente precisa pichar mais uns muros por ai." Naruto falou enquanto se controlava para não voltar a rir.

"Uma obra-prima como aquela não pode ser copiada." O sorriso gatuno dominava o rosto bonito, e Sasuke quase conseguia ver a reação que o seu pequeno ato de vandalismo provocaria no dia seguinte.

Sasuke foi até o closet que ficava do lado esquerdo do cômodo, oposto ao banheiro. Buscou o seu pijama e também o de Naruto, e enquanto mexia nas roupas amaldiçoou mentalmente a empregada, que insistia em misturar as roupas do Dobe com as suas mesmo após ele explicar diversas vezes que nem tudo o que estava ali era seu, preto e Azul marinho eram seus, laranja fluorescente COM CERTEZA não. Sasuke teve um mau pressentimento, e apesar de uma parte sua quase gritar para que ele deixasse de lado, ele resolveu insistir.

Ele sabia que se arrependeria do que faria a seguir, mas mesmo assim abriu sua gaveta de cuecas. Um arco-íris com predominância de tons laranjas estava formado por cuecas perfeitamente dobradas e alinhadas. As suas pretas também estavam ali, mas quase não eram vistas entre as aberrações multicolores de Naruto. Ele pensou duas vezes antes de se desesperar, e mesmo estando horrorizado com a cena resolveu ir dormir.

Sasuke estava quase nauseado quando voltou ao quarto, e pensando em vários planos de assassinato sem vestígios. Naruto estava só de cueca, uma laranja incandescente é claro, com as pernas cruzadas em cima da cama esperando o seu pijama. Quando o moreno se aproximou e o loiro deu uma boa olhada no rosto do amigo ele já sabia exatamente o que acontecera, Naruto riu baixinho afinal não queria que a fúria de Sasuke fosse liberada em si.

O moreno jogou o conjunto de pijama laranja e preto na direção de Naruto, e resmungando algo inteligível começou a se trocar. Antes que um Sasuke furioso resolvesse procurar briga, o outro já estava debaixo das cobertas com apenas um tufo de cabelo loiro para fora do cobertor. O moreno viu que não teria onde descontar a sua frustração, e decidiu ir dormir também, porque amanhã eles acordariam bem cedo para ver a reação que a sua "arte" provocaria em toda a escola.

Sasuke deitou-se no lado direito da enorme cama, e automaticamente uma de suas mãos procurou pelo corpo de Naruto. O loiro percebeu a movimentação e prontamente estendeu sua mão para que o outro pudesse segurá-la, pois era a única maneira de Sasuke conseguir dormir, ao lado de Naruto e tendo certeza absoluta de que ele estaria ali ao seu lado.

-oOo-

_Faz quatro anos que Sasuke não é capaz de dormir sem Naruto. Desde o fatídico acidente de carro que levou a vida de seus pais, o moreno não consegue imaginar a sua vida sem a amizade do outro. A presença de Naruto que evitou que uma depressão profunda se desenvolvesse, e por isso o amigo era tão necessário para ele quanto o Sol._

_Os dois estavam indo para um parque de diversões que estava na cidade junto com os pais de Sasuke. Passeios assim não eram comuns na família Uchiha, mas era aniversário do mais novo e ele fez questão de ir. Itachi não estava presente, pois tinha alguns compromissos da faculdade que não poderia adiar. Sendo assim Fugaku permitiu que o filho escolhesse algum amiguinho para lhe fazer companhia. _

_Sasuke não tinha ninguém que pudesse chamar de amigo, mas Naruto era o menos insuportável entre os seus colegas e ele sabia que o garoto era uma criança solitária embora escondesse isso muito bem com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Quando Sasuke fez o convite o loiro quase não conseguia acreditar, e o sorriso habitual dobrou de tamanho (se é que isso era possível). _

_Após o dia que Sasuke julgou ser um dos mais divertidos em toda sua vida, a tragédia aconteceu. Voltando para casa um carro na contramão bateu de frente com o carro da família Uchiha, a parte da frente do veículo foi completamente destruída e os dois adultos pegaram o choque diretamente e morreram na hora, foi apenas por um milagre que as crianças conseguiram sobreviver._

_Quando Sasuke abriu seus olhos um grito de pavor saiu de seus lábios. A cabeça de sua mãe estava esmagada por um pedaço da lataria e o sangue escorria sobre ele. O corpo do seu pai estava imóvel, com o pescoço perfurado. Ele tentou desesperadamente sair dali, mas ambos estavam presos dentro do carro e só conseguiriam sair com a ajuda dos bombeiros. O caçula dos Uchihas não conseguia parar de chorar e naquele momento desejou morrer._

_Quando Naruto recuperou a sua consciência ele rapidamente compreendeu o que tinha acontecido. No mesmo instante ele agarrou Sasuke e o segurou contra o seu peito em um abraço apertado. "Não olhe mais, tudo bem Sasuke? Eu estou aqui com você." O moreno em choque não se moveu e aos poucos o choro foi cessando até que ele desmaiou ou dormiu no colo que o envolvia, era difícil de saber._

_O Uzumaki se permitiu chorar quando Sasuke repousou, chorava pelo amigo e chorava por si, pois ele também perdeu seus pais e sabia que não seria nada fácil para o outro dali em diante. Naruto tomou uma decisão naquele momento, de que jamais deixaria Sasuke independente do que acontecesse, ele estaria ali para cuidá-lo._

_A partir daquele dia Sasuke não conseguia mais dormir sem Naruto. Se por algum motivo ele não pudesse ter a presença do outro durante a noite ele permanecia acordado até ver Naruto novamente, por isso não era incomum ver o Uchiha dormindo em cima do loiro durante as aulas matutinas. _

_Apesar do que possa parecer Naruto era quem realmente cuidava do moreno, não o contrário, o loiro mudou-se para a mansão Uchiha, para que Sasuke pudesse dormir. E mesmo que a situação estivesse estabilizada atualmente, os meses pós-acidente não foram fáceis para nenhum dos dois. Mas Naruto manteve sua palavra e permaneceu ali para o amigo, cuidando e protegendo, como uma mãe. _

-oOo-

Na manhã seguinte a dupla acordou cedo, e Naruto quase não conseguia esconder o sorriso debochado que insistia em se formar. Após estarem devidamente limpos e uniformizados eles foram tomar o café da manhã, algo que não acontecia todos os dias por Naruto sempre estar atrasado porque dormia demais.

A mesa farta estava posta para apenas uma pessoa, que no momento estava surpreso ao ver os dois jovens aparecendo para a refeição.

"Coloque mais dois lugares na mesa, por favor Maya. Temos dois _convidados ilustres _que resolveram se juntar a mim hoje no desjejum." Itachi ironizou a presença dos adolescentes, afinal ele detestava comer sozinho e mesmo assim era obrigado a fazê-lo por causa da falta de pontualidade dos dois.

"Bom dia Itachi." O sorriso maligno de Naruto parecia brilhar junto com os olhos azuis, e Sasuke deu uma cotovelada no outro para que ele parasse de fazer coisas estúpidas.

"Bom dia Nii-san." Sasuke também quase não conseguia se conter, mas felizmente ao contrário do outro sua batalha era interna e quase imperceptível. Os dois se sentaram à mesa e começaram a comer sem pressa, pois tinham algum tempo até o início das aulas.

Naruto observava Itachi enquanto o outro comia. O moreno era como a personificação de um antigo Deus Grego, tão bonito e inalcançável quanto. Os cabelos compridos devidamente presos contrastavam com a aparência séria das roupas sociais que usava, os olhos profundos e enigmáticos sempre avaliando tudo e todos ao seu redor.

As poucas noites que Naruto viu-se obrigado a abandonar Sasuke foram inteiramente culpa desse demônio Incubus (2) que estava na sua frente. Nas raras vezes que Naruto via Itachi sem estar perfeitamente alinhado era impraticável se manter no mesmo cômodo que o outro homem. Certa vez o loiro esbarrou no Uchiha enquanto este saia da academia interna da mansão, e quando caiu Naruto foi amparado por um Itachi suado e vestindo uma regata branca, quase transparente, que revelava algo que deveria ser proibido para olhos mortais.

O loiro saiu correndo da mansão, sem nem mesmo buscar as suas coisas ele foi para a sua casa, que não era muito distante. Seria torturante suportar a presença do outro na próxima refeição sem agarrá-lo, e Sasuke com certeza estranharia o seu comportamento. Sim, fugir foi a melhor solução naquele momento.

Itachi lia o jornal, aparentemente alheio ao olhar que o consumia naquele exato momento quando recebeu uma ligação. "Uhum. Sim eu entendo. Estarei ai o mais rápido que puder." O primogênito desligou o telefone e a expressão do seu rosto se modificou totalmente. Por causa dessa mesma expressão que ele tinha agora, Naruto o apelidou de _Rei do Submundo_. O apelido servia como uma luva principalmente em momentos como esse onde Itachi parecia que se tentasse o suficiente conseguiria criar chamas negras com os seus olhos.

"Eu tenho que sair agora, aconteceu um problema na escola. Não se atrasem de novo, só porque eu sou o diretor não quer dizer que eu vou acobertar as irresponsabilidades de vocês." O moreno vestiu o seu paletó preto, pegou sua maleta e saiu apressado sem nem mesmo terminar sua refeição.

Assim que o barulho da porta fechando foi ouvido, os dois amigos caíram na gargalhada e seria difícil de pará-los. A empregada achou divertido e também incomum ver tanta efusividade dentro das paredes daquela casa, principalmente vindo de Sasuke.

Após alguns minutos os dois se obrigaram a parar, ou chegariam atrasados. Eles costumavam ir de transporte público para a escola, mesmo que as duas famílias fossem extremamente ricas Naruto gostava de se sentir "normal" na medida do possível, e Sasuke acabou se acostumando com isso também. Mas como hoje era uma ocasião especial e eles precisavam chegar cedo, Sasuke solicitou os serviços do motorista da casa.

Alguns minutos depois eles estavam na frente da escola, e embora ainda fosse cedo um grande grupo de alunos podia ser visto em volta dos muros do colégio. Os amigos saíram do carro e com uma falsa inocência e ignorância ao motivo de toda aquela comoção, perguntaram para um dos colegas o que havia acontecido ali.

"É a coisa mais engraçada que aconteceu nessa escola desde…. Sempre! Vocês precisam ver." O moreno que atendia por Kiba puxou os dois pelo braço e foi abrindo caminho entre os alunos que se apertavam cada vez mais para poder ver. Quando chegaram lá Naruto abraçou o amigo e começou a rir de novo.

"Ficou melhor na luz do dia, olha isso Teme." O loiro sentia seus olhos lacrimejarem e sua barriga doer.

O muro perfeitamente branco era maculado por uma imagem gigantesca da cabeça de Itachi com chifres demoníacos e um olhar diabólico, desenhada com muita precisão considerando as condições, e com uma frase ao lado, escrita em letras enormes: _"O Diretor é gay!"_ E no outro lado da gigante cabeça estava: _"Itachi é o Diabo!"_

As risadas da multidão de alunos cessaram quando uma figura alta e assustadora apareceu nos portões. Itachi caminhava a passos largos e ninguém ousaria ficar na sua frente enquanto ele rumava em direção ao centro do rebuliço. Chegando lá as ondas de ódio que emanavam de seu corpo quase podiam ser vistas.

"O responsável por isso terá que reparar tudo com o próprio dinheiro, e sofrerá as consequências adequadas." O olhar fulminante de Itachi percorreu a todos que estavam ali, inclusive os verdadeiros culpados por aquilo tudo. "As novas câmeras de segurança gravaram toda a noite anterior, e eu tenho uma testemunha que viu os vândalos no momento que fizeram isso. Ainda hoje eu terei o responsável na minha sala, ou os responsáveis." O olhar negro foi direto para Sasuke e Naruto, que pareceram congelar no chão. "Agora eu quero todos dentro da escola, quem permanecer aqui fora levará uma suspensão e uma advertência aos pais."

Rapidamente todos os alunos se dispersaram e sumiram das vistas de Itachi, incluindo Naruto e Sasuke que corriam pra sala de aula. Chegando lá os dois se sentaram nas últimas carteiras, e o loiro não conseguia esconder o olhar aterrorizado.

"O demônio vai nos levar pras catacumbas dele, Sasuke. A gente se ferrou, ele sabe!" Naruto encarava a porta esperando que Itachi passasse por ela à qualquer momento com um tridente na mão, pronto para levar a sua alma para o sofrimento eterno.

"Se acalme Dobe, talvez não de pra ver nosso rosto nas filmagens. E porra, quando que o Itachi instalou novas câmeras na escola? Eu tinha certeza de que naquele ponto do portão não tinha nenhuma pra nos filmar." Sasuke sacudia os ombros de Naruto tentando trazê-lo de volta à realidade, porém sem obter sucesso.

O sinal tocou dando início as aulas daquela manhã. Sasuke tentava se concentrar na explicação do professor, não era possível tendo um loiro paranoico citando possíveis formas de tortura do seu lado.

-oOo-

"Naruto Uzumaki e Sasuke Uchiha, compareçam agora à direção." A voz de maligna de Itachi soava nos alto-falantes da sala de aula, fazendo Naruto se arrepiar por inteiro e buscar uma fé esquecida dentro de si, iniciando uma oração pedindo piedade para sua reles alma mortal. Os olhos de Sasuke dobraram de tamanho, e ele chamou Itachi de todos os nomes que conseguiu pensar a caminho da sala da direção, atualmente conhecida como inferno.

"Como Itachi descobriu que foi a gente?" O moreno tentava buscar em sua memória algo sobre as novas câmeras de segurança, mas ele tinha certeza de que não conseguiria lembrar-se de nada.

"A nossa pichação é profética Teme, Itachi é realmente Satanás. Ninguém consegue enganar o Rei do inferno." Apesar dos pesares eles já estavam ferrados mesmo, então Naruto resolveu brincar um pouco com a situação, tentando aliviar a sua ansiedade.

Quando os dois chegaram na frente da sala, a secretária avisou Itachi que pediu para Sasuke entrar primeiro, sozinho.

"Ele quer nos pegar sozinhos, vai ser mais fácil para levar nossas almas pro outro lado." Naruto riu, mas Sasuke não conseguiu achar graça, ele estava realmente nervoso naquele momento embora não aparentasse. O moreno respirou fundo e entrou na grande e assustadora sala.

Naruto não sabia o que fazer enquanto esperava o amigo. Ele bebeu café, caminhou pelos corredores, conversou com a secretária tentando conseguir alguma informação, mas nada parecia acalmá-lo. Ele não sabia o que era pior se era saber que Sasuke estava lá dentro ou se saber que ele seria o próximo no caldeirão fervente de Itachi.

Após aproximadamente meia hora as portas se abriram e um Sasuke com um olhar semimorto saiu de lá. Naruto pulou da cadeira para acudir o amigo.

"O que houve Teme?" Naruto estava prestes a fugir dali com Sasuke quando Itachi apareceu na porta da sala.

"Você já vai descobrir, Naruto-kun. Queira entrar por favor." Itachi não disfarçava nem um pouco a sua satisfação em aterrorizar os dois insolentes. "Sasuke, volte agora para a sua sala e não perca mais nenhum minuto de aula sequer." O caçula sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo e não ousou permanecer ali nem mais um segundo.

O Uzumaki estava aterrorizado. Seu olhar pedindo socorro foi direcionado à secretária, porém esta pareceu ignorá-lo. Certamente a maldita apreciava a tortura de Itachi tanto quanto o próprio, afinal ela era a funcionaria mais próxima de Satanás. Finalmente aceitando o seu destino Naruto respirou fundo e entrou na sala do diretor.

-oOo-

Naruto sentia dificuldade em respirar, pois a simples presença de Itachi parecia drenar todo o oxigênio daquele ambiente. O olhar avaliador parecia despi-lo e repudiá-lo ao mesmo tempo, aquele contraste de sensações extremas era tudo aquilo que o homem à sua frente representava para si.

"Porque diabos vocês fizeram isso, Naruto?" A maior parte da raiva de Itachi foi descontada no irmão menor, por isso agora o diretor estava um pouco mais calmo, pelo menos aparentemente.

"Eu... eu não sei." O loiro no fundo sabia o motivo de suas ações, mas até agora não conseguiu admitir para si mesmo, certamente não o faria com Itachi. Naruto inconscientemente tentava chamar a atenção, e a rebeldia infundada de Sasuke contra o irmão era exatamente a desculpa que precisava para fazer esse tipo de coisa. Claramente uma infantilidade das duas partes, mas cada uma com suas razões e Itachi não podia saber as do rapaz à sua frente. O menor se esforçava pra evitar o olhar que recebia, e naquele momento um dos vários quadros na parede pareceu muito interessante.

"Olhe para mim Naruto. Eu detesto ser ignorado e você já fez a coisas que me irritaram o suficiente, não queira piorar a sua situação." As sobrancelhas perfeitas se fecharam criando um vinco na testa do mais velho quando o seu comando foi desrespeitado. "Onde foi parar toda aquela atitude de quando você pintou o muro, eim?" Ele elevou um pouco a sua voz, atitude que pareceu surtir algum efeito.

Os olhos azuis, sempre tão fortes e decididos vacilavam ao realizar o simples comando, ele simplesmente não conseguia agir com Itachi da mesma forma que agia com o resto do mundo. Aquele constrangimento repentino que o impedia de tomar qualquer atitude era insuportável, se fosse em outra situação a essa altura ele já estaria o mais longe que conseguisse estar de Itachi, até que fosse seguro novamente. Naruto demorou o tempo que pôde até ser inevitável encarar os orbes negros que o consumiam.

Eles se observaram por longos segundos, e antes que o aluno desviasse sua atenção novamente Itachi disse: "Naruto, você é uma influência muito forte na vida de Sasuke, e nos ajudou a enfrentar o acidente dos meus pais." O aluno se surpreendeu com o teor da conversa, certamente não era aquilo que estava esperando. Itachi suspirou fundo e continuou: "Eu não sei se conseguiria ajudar Sasuke e continuar administrando os negócios da família, e mesmo se eu conseguisse fazer tudo sozinho, não seria a mesma coisa." O moreno estava experimentando algo novo ali, ele geralmente não se abria com ninguém, principalmente se o assunto era sua família.

"Eu sei o que você faz por ele, e por isso eu sou muito grato. Eu entendo que você ainda é novo, mas eu sei também que você é mais maduro e responsável que Sasuke, embora não aparente e todos pensem que seja o contrário. Eu vejo você, Naruto." A última frase foi dita com um tom sugestivo, mas o loiro resolveu que era algum tipo de alucinação sua. "Você sempre cuidou, e deu tanto amor para Sasuke que conseguiu mantê-lo longe de qualquer problema emocional, à sua maneira controversa, que mesmo com vários problemas de tudo obteve sucesso." Naruto estava surpreso com tudo aquilo que ouvia, pois cuidar do amigo já era algo tão natural que ele se esquecia da importância de sua presença.

"Por outro lado, eu apesar de cuidar de Sasuke e amá-lo mais do que qualquer coisa, após o acidente nunca consegui penetrar tão fundo nas barreiras dele. Eu sou sempre aquele que repreende, que impõe limites e que o preparo para a vida adulta. Você entende onde eu quero chegar, Naruto?"

O loiro ponderou por alguns instantes, não estando muito certo da sua avaliação, porém como se sentia mais confortável resolveu compartilhar. "Você tá dizendo que é como se a gente fosse os pais do Sasuke agora, é isso? Naruto arqueou uma sobrancelha, e ficou esperando uma resposta de Itachi, que sorria discretamente.

"Podemos dizer que é algo assim. O ponto que eu quero chegar com tudo isso é que você deve pensar muito bem antes de fazer algo, principalmente se envolver Sasuke. Embora ele tenha toda aquela pose, nós sabemos que meu irmão ainda é um garoto confuso e extremamente influenciável por você." Itachi finalizou a sua fala e buscou um maço de cigarros em sua gaveta. Acendeu um deles sem realmente se importar com o outro ocupante daquele cômodo, levantou-se e fumou seu cigarro apoiado à janela.

Após um minuto de silêncio Naruto levantou-se para deixar a sala, mas foi impedido pelo diretor. "Eu disse que você podia sair, Naruto-kun?" O moreno estava com as pernas cruzadas, encostado na parede e olhava fixamente para o outro. Naruto interrompeu seu movimento e voltou a sentar-se. "Eu tenho outro assunto para tratar com você, e ele não tem nada a ver com o meu Otouto." Itachi andou até a mesa e deixou o cigarro aceso sobre o cinzeiro.

Um gramofone com uma grande corneta dourada adornava um aparador no estilo vitoriano. Abaixo do aparelho havia vários discos de vinil perfeitamente organizados. Itachi localizou facilmente qual gostaria de ouvir, era uma versão estendida da Sonata nº 14 de Beethoven, popularmente conhecida como _Moonlight Sonata_. Ele encaixou o disco na mesa giratória e suavemente desceu a agulha.

Itachi caminhou até a cadeira onde Naruto estava, e colocou suas mãos sobre os ombros do menor. "Eu acho que você merece uma punição pelos seus atos de vandalismo." Ele inclinou-se até que seu rosto alcançasse o mesmo nível de Naruto. Aproximou-se do ouvido do aluno e sussurrou: "Você foi um menino muito mau." Itachi fingia um tom de desapontamento com sua voz.

Aquilo ali era um sonho, era a única explicação lógica que o loiro conseguia pensar. No sonho, sua alma estava sendo carregada para as profundezas do inferno, e Itachi era o diabo lhe recepcionando. Ele não conseguia mover nem um músculo do seu corpo embora suas terminações nervosas estivessem a todo vapor. Um gemido involuntário escapou de sua garganta quando Itachi mordeu levemente o seu pescoço.

"Ita...chi, o que você... esta fazendo?" Uma grande parte de Naruto se amaldiçoava por ter feito aquela pergunta. Ele fantasiou com um momento assim por anos, e quando ele finalmente chegou a única coisa que ele conseguiu fazer foi interrompê-lo com uma pergunta idiota.

"Não desperdice meu precioso tempo com tolices. Você realmente acha que eu não percebo você me comendo com os olhos cada vez que nos cruzamos naquela casa? Naruto, o seu jeito não é exatamente o mais discreto." Itachi agora sugava o mesmo lugar da mordida, deixando uma marca arroxeada no local. "Eu esperei esse momento por muito tempo, separar você e Sasuke não é nada fácil." Itachi levou suas mãos até o peitoral do loiro e não encontrou nenhuma resistência quando começou a tocar a pele quente com suas mãos frias.

Naruto, que era tão rebelde se sentia totalmente vulnerável perante Itachi. As mãos fortes abalavam a realidade à sua volta, mas ao mesmo tempo aquele toque proporcionava o alívio que a muito tempo ele ansiava. O diretor beijava delicadamente a nuca exposta, agradando-se quando o menor se arrepiou por inteiro. As mãos dele pesquisavam o corpo desconhecido, tocando e pressionando onde suas mãos tivessem alcance. O aluno fazia o possível para conter os gemidos que insistiam em escapar.

Após aproveitar aquele toque sem reação nenhuma além dos seus gemidos, Naruto voltou a raciocinar quando sentiu a mão de Itachi pressionar seu membro. O loiro desvencilhou-se dos braços, e girou a cadeira para que pudesse ficar de frente com Itachi. Um pouco acanhado buscou os olhos negros, tão profundos que não deixavam espaço para que Naruto se questionasse. Toda a certeza que ele precisava estava parada à sua frente.

Naruto segurou a gravata de Itachi e puxou o maior para si em um beijo afoito. O moreno agarrou o menor e trouxe-o para si, fazendo com que ele se levantasse. Os lábios úmidos se tocavam com urgência, aliviando uma tensão criada durante anos. Itachi dominava Naruto completamente, e o loiro estava satisfeito com essa falta de controle, com essa possibilidade de apenas deixar-se levar por algo maior.

O diretor pressionou o corpo menor contra a mesa, e colocou uma de suas pernas entre as pernas do outro, friccionando o membro do loiro com a sua coxa. Os cabelos dourados foram puxados pela nuca, trazendo a cabeça para trás e deixando o pescoço bronzeado totalmente exposto. Itachi mordia com força e logo após sua língua percorria o local, aliviando a pequena dor. Com sua mão livre Itachi retirou a camiseta de Naruto, expondo o corpo tão bonito e inexplorado.

A sua própria roupa estava incômoda, então Itachi começou a retirá-la da melhor forma que pode, sem se desvencilhar do outro. Naruto percebendo a dificuldade do diretor ajudou a tirar o paletó, depois a gravata e então a camisa, talvez algum botão se perdeu no processo, mas naquele momento isso não era relevante. O peitoral perfeitamente esculpido era exatamente como o menor imaginava em suas fantasias.

Eles se uniram novamente em um beijo mais calmo dessa vez, Naruto sentia o gosto do cigarro, mas isso não o incomodava nem um pouco. O moreno mordiscava os lábios rosados, puxando levemente a pele fina da parte interna. Aos poucos o mais velho ia traçando uma trilha de beijos até que chegasse ao pescoço do outro, onde fazia questão de deixar marcas de todos os tipos.

Sem quebrar o contato Itachi abaixou-se e segurou as pernas do menor, erguendo-o em seu colo. Naruto enlaçou suas pernas nas costas dele, e os braços em volta do pescoço. O menor pode sentir a ponta do membro rígido tocando sua virilha enquanto Itachi caminhava até o seu lado da mesa. O loiro desvencilhou-se do moreno e antes que seus pés pudessem se estabilizar no chão o diretor girou seu corpo e o pressionou contra a mesa, fazendo questão de friccionar seu membro nas nádegas arredondadas.

Itachi envolveu Naruto em seus braços e buscou os botões da calça jeans, sem muita dificuldade conseguiu abrir a roupa e uma cueca laranja incandescente foi revelada. "Hn, previsível." Itachi pensou alto, mas o outro estava tão absorto em suas sensações que não ouviu. O moreno segurou uma das mãos do menor contra as costas dele e o empurrou com força para que ele se reclinasse sobre a superfície plana, alguns papéis e objetos caíram da mesa com a movimentação, enquanto outros se espalhavam por baixo do corpo menor.

Itachi sentou-se em sua poltrona, então retirou completamente as calças de Naruto e depois a cueca chamativa, finalmente revelando todo o corpo imaculado. As pernas tinham pelos fininhos, que brilhavam com a luz do sol e pareciam fios de ouro. Itachi agarrou firmemente a carne suculenta e mordiscou por todos os lados, fazendo Naruto tremer levemente cada vez que apertava com mais força.

A língua do mais velho brincava com a entrada de Naruto, entrando e saindo com certa dificuldade, enquanto Naruto aproveitava cada segundo daquele contato, totalmente alheio ao que Itachi faria a seguir. O moreno afastou-se do menor que respirava pesadamente, e buscou um cigarro na gaveta á sua esquerda. O loiro ouviu o barulho do isqueiro, mas não conseguiu entender o motivo daquilo.

"Que porra você ta fazendo ai, Itachi?" O loiro não conseguia ver totalmente o outro naquela posição, e quando tentou se mover Itachi o empurrou novamente pra sua posição inicial.

"Eu vou te dar sua punição, Naruto." O diretor falou com toda calma do mundo, e antes que Naruto pudesse ter qualquer reação ele já estava com uma pequena queimadura perfeitamente circular em uma de suas nádegas.

"Aaah...ahh... Porra essa merda ai dói pra caralho." Naruto sentia a ardência aumentando os poucos no local, mas logo um pouco de alívio veio quando o moreno lambeu a queimadura e depois soprou.

"Isso é pra você se lembrar de nunca mais pichar lugares com o meu rosto. Agora você vai ver minha parte gay e diabólica também." Itachi se referia as palavras pintadas junto ao seu desenho no muro. Naruto não conseguiu segurar uma risada ao lembrar-se do motivo de estar ali, e então Itachi feriu sua pele novamente com a brasa acesa. A risada foi substituída por um gemido de dor, e então foi a vez do diretor de rir com a punição.

"Agora só falta o toque final." O moreno usou uma de suas mãos para abrir as nádegas redondas, e exatamente na entrada de Naruto deixou a última queimadura, fazendo o corpo menor se contrair por inteiro e um pouco de cinza cair ao chão.

Itachi apagou o cigarro e admirou por alguns segundos o que havia feito. "Acho que você aprendeu sua lição, não é mesmo?" Como resposta ele recebeu apenas um gemido longo e um maneio de cabeça, ele não provocaria mais, pois precisava de Naruto totalmente relaxado daqui em diante. O diretor umedeceu novamente o pequeno orifício com sua língua habilidosa, para evitar que o loiro sentisse mais dor que o necessário, já que tinha uma queimadura ali agora.

Itachi segurou Naruto pela cintura, e o trouxe até seu colo onde seu membro implorava por algum tipo de contato. Ele penetrou a glande no loiro, que sentiu um pouco de dor no início mais aos poucos foi se acostumando com a invasão.

"Você comanda agora Naruto, faça as coisas no seu ritmo." Itachi não gostava de não estar no controle, mais era necessário naquele momento, pois de forma alguma ele queria ferir Naruto que estava extremamente sensível no momento. Usando a mesa como apoio para as suas mãos, o loiro começou a se mexer devagar, Naruto conhecia seu corpo muito bem e sabia como reduzir a dor ao mínimo.

Aos poucos ele aumentava a velocidade e a profundidade, fazendo Itachi usar todo o seu controle para não inverter a situação. Ele segurava Naruto pela cintura, ajudando-o a se mover, mas não tinha mais autonomia do que isso. O loiro estava contente por ter um pouco de controle, mas o que ele queria realmente era Itachi o tomando da forma que bem quisesse.

Quando Naruto já estava acostumado com a invasão, Itachi não esperou nem mais um momento e logo segurou o loiro pelas pernas e o colocou em cima de seu colo. O menor encostou suas costas contra o peito de Itachi e fechou os olhos ao sentir a primeira estocada do outro.

As pernas de Naruto estavam abertas, e o membro rígido estava esquecido em meio a toda movimentação, apenas se movendo pra cima e para baixo conforme Itachi se movia. O moreno tinha acesso total à nuca do outro, então dava uma atenção especial à região.

Naruto tentava se controlar, mas era impossível já que Itachi era maior do que tudo que já experimentara. Sua entrada estava extremamente sensível e ele podia sentir cada centímetro que saia e entrava do seu corpo, a sensação era tão intensa que seu cérebro ignorava os outros estímulos menores, como as mordidas e chupões no pescoço.

Após alguns momentos, Itachi teve uma ideia maravilhosa. Ele cessou os movimentos e buscou em sua última gaveta um espelho de mão, com a moldura no estilo provençal seguindo o resto do cômodo. Ele apoiou uma das pernas de Naruto em sua mesa, e com a mão agora livre ele segurava o espelho em frente ao corpo menor.

"Agora eu consigo ver você, e você também pode se ver Naruto." Itachi movimentou seu membro lentamente dentro do outro, enquanto direcionava o reflexo do espelho para aquela região. O loiro corou furiosamente ao perceber o estado em que estava, e o moreno voltou a se movimentar, mas admirando tudo dessa vez.

"Olhe como você é lindo, Naruto-kun." Itachi segurava o espelho enquanto penetrava o loiro lentamente, apreciando a visão do corpo menor à sua frente, totalmente exposto e entregue a si. O moreno retirou seu membro do outro, recebendo em resposta um gemido descontente.

"Não se mova. Eu quero me lembrar de você exatamente assim." Tentando se mover ao mínimo, Itachi largou o espelho sobre a mesa e buscou o seu celular que estava na primeira gaveta apenas com o tato. Quando conseguiu achar o aparelho, Itachi colocou no aplicativo da câmera.

"Agora se mostre para mim." Naruto não entendeu o pedido, e Itachi percebeu isso pela demora do outro ao se mover, então ele colocou o celular sobre a mesa e mostrou o que desejava. O moreno segurou as mãos menores com as suas e moveu-as para a entrada do loiro, esticando a pele e exibindo tudo o que havia ali. O orifício abusado estava vermelho e latejante, tão convidativo que Itachi se esqueceu por alguns instantes o porquê de seu membro não estar entrando e saindo dali.

Mesmo com a pele bronzeada, conseguia-se perceber o rosto de Naruto corando violentamente. Ele desviou seu olhar para a esquerda, recusando-se a encarar sua própria imagem obscena na pequena tela do celular. Itachi pegou novamente o celular e tirou três fotos em sequência. Observou o resultado e ao mesmo tempo mostrou para Naruto, que conseguiu corar ainda mais ao ver-se tão exposto daquela forma.

O mais velho suspirou em desaprovação enquanto trocava as imagens na tela. "Você não olhou para a câmera Naruto. Eu quero guardar seus lindos olhos também." Ele ajustou novamente o celular e mordeu repentinamente o pescoço do menor, que gemeu surpreso fazendo sua boca se abrir e seus olhos também, criando a fotografia perfeita para Itachi.

O moreno observou a tela e sorriu satisfeito com o resultado obtido. Naruto mordia os lábios para conter o gemido, e seus olhos azuis pareciam emitir luz própria. A sua entrada estava esticada ao máximo, gerando uma visão tão incrível que fez o membro de Itachi pulsar contra as nádegas do menor.

"Eu acho que você foi um bom garoto até agora e merece um reconhecimento por isso." O diretor sorriu maliciosamente. "Você quer ganhar a sua recompensa Naruto?"

O loiro se esforçou para sair do estado de total constrangimento que se encontrava desde que Itachi teve a ideia de trazer aquele maldito espelho. "Sim..." A voz do menor saiu baixa, não mais do que um sussurro que foi abafado pelas notas de Beethoven.

"Eu não consigo ouvir você. Peça mais alto." Itachi provocou enquanto sua mão acariciava lentamente o membro do aluno. Naruto gemia baixinho, mas não conseguiu conter o som agudo que saiu de sua garganta quando Itachi apertou com força a base do seu membro rígido.

"Eu quero, por favor Diretor." A frase saiu em um só folego, parecendo formar uma única grande palavra. Naruto agradeceu aos céus por ninguém ter visto seu rosto naquele momento constrangedor, pois ele mesmo não se reconheceria naquela situação.

Itachi levantou o corpo de Naruto e moveu-o do seu colo até a ponta da mesa. O loiro estava sentado com as pernas abertas, deixando o seu corpo livre para o outro. O moreno sentou-se novamente em sua poltrona, e segurando firmemente na cintura do menor o puxou para si de forma que ele fora forçado a entrelaçar suas pernas em volta do pescoço do mais velho, para que não caísse dali.

Os lábios finos foram umedecidos pela língua sedenta e sem demora o falo pulsante foi envolvido por eles. Itachi segurava a base do membro enquanto sua língua brincava com a glande, provocando o menor e ignorando completamente suas vontades. O corpo de Naruto tremia ocasionalmente e ele se contorcia, seu corpo implorava involuntariamente para que aquele contato fosse mais intenso.

Itachi após perceber que o aluno podia empurrá-lo para longe e terminar o 'serviço' sozinho à qualquer momento, lubrificou toda a extensão do falo com sua língua, e então começou a chupá-lo totalmente, porém bem devagar. O maior queria sentir Naruto completamente, sem pressa nenhuma. Ele subia e descia, aumentando o ritmo gradativamente, mas sempre tendo o cuidado de não inseri-lo ao todo em sua boca.

A mão clara imitava os movimentos da boca, para cima e para baixo, ajudando Itachi a ter um maior controle sobre o outro. Quando ele percebia que Naruto estava prestes a gozar, ele diminuía a intensidade da sucção e apertava precisamente a base do membro, evitando que ele se liberasse antes do tempo.

O prazer de Itachi dependia consideravelmente do controle que ele possuía na situação. Dominar Naruto dessa forma ofuscava todas suas experiências anteriores pelo esplendor daquele ato. O aluno era uma pessoa rebelde, independente, respeitava poucas ordens e tinha um sério problema com figuras de autoridade. Conseguir tê-lo dessa forma tão submissa e cordata com suas imposições era incrível e completamente entusiasmante.

Quando Naruto foi capaz de se acostumar com a sensação e recuperar um pouco de seu senso de realidade, Itachi dispensou a ajuda de sua mão e engoliu o membro por inteiro. O diretor não era mestre apenas na vida acadêmica, seria o pensamento que cruzaria a mente do loiro se ele fosse capaz de processar qualquer informação complexa naquele momento. A boca de Itachi devorava tudo, até que a única coisa visível fossem os finos pelos loiros da virilha do menor. Naruto apertava mais suas penas em volta do pescoço do outro, e mordia a pele do seu pulso tentando abafar seus sons, mas foi impossível se conter quando Itachi inseriu três dedos na sua entrada. O loiro não conseguiu mais manter o peso de seu corpo, então reclinou-se até deitar na mesa, derrubando alguns papéis e se estirando sobre outros.

Uma das mãos do menor foi ao encontro dos longos cabelos escuros, segurando-os de forma que o rosto de Itachi fosse revelado. O diretor sugava o membro menor com maestria, ele sabia o exato momento de aumentar ou diminuir a intensidade. Os dedos longos brincavam com a parte mais íntima do loiro, esperando apenas o momento exato para estimular a próstata, pois sabia que o outro não aguentaria. Quando Naruto retirou os cabelos do rosto de Itachi, o moreno agradeceu mentalmente por isso.

No momento em que Naruto se deitou na mesa Itachi sabia que o garoto havia chego ao seu limite. O menor não dava mais importância para o fato de estar na escola em que estudava, e gemia sem pudor algum. Itachi apenas esperava que a sonata cumprisse sua função e mantivesse os sons entre aquelas paredes.

O moreno aprofundou seus dedos até que eles pudessem tocar o ponto mais sensível do menor. Um espasmo involuntário fez Naruto arquear seu o corpo e pressionar-se mais contra Itachi, o moreno havia encontrado a próstata. Itachi aumentou a velocidade dos seus estímulos, fazendo o loiro aumentar também o aperto em seus cabelos. O diretor lançou seus olhos negros em direção ao outro, no momento em que o membro o tocava mais fundo do que poderia ir.

Naruto não pode mais se conter, e com uma forte contração ele chegou ao seu ápice, liberando-se inteiramente na boca de Itachi. O corpo menor tremia, e o moreno sugava todo o sêmen, até que nada mais restasse.

Itachi levantou-se da cadeira, ainda levando a essência de Naruto em seus lábios. O loiro estava com seus olhos fechados, e seu corpo ainda tremia levemente. O diretor subiu em cima do menor, até que seus rostos estivessem igualados, e então com uma das mãos forçou a abertura da boca carnuda.

O loiro não percebeu o que estava acontecendo até sentir o líquido viscoso escapar dos lábios de Itachi e invadir os seus. Por um momento ele sentiu que seu corpo rejeitaria aquilo, e ele teria que vomitar, mas o maior o impediu segurando a boca dele fortemente com uma das mãos.

"Engula isso." A ordem foi dada com um olhar severo. O loiro respirou fundo e engoliu, pois não lhe restavam muitas opções. Com sua boca finalmente livre, ele arfava e gemia baixinho enquanto Itachi desceu novamente ao chão.

"Gostou do seu presente, Naruto-kun?" O tom sarcástico era visível na voz do moreno, que ficou um pouco decepcionado quando não ouviu uma resposta mal educada do outro, que estava tentando raciocinar. "Acho que agora é minha vez de aproveitar você." O diretor exibia um sorriso sacana que pareceria ordinário em qualquer outro rosto, exceto o dele.

Naruto ainda se recuperava do orgasmo intenso que tivera, quando Itachi o penetrou novamente. Ele sentiu sua entrada se dilatando conforme o membro de Itachi entrava, o mais velho não tinha o mesmo cuidado do início e sem delicadeza alguma se introduzia no corpo menor. As mãos grandes mantinham abertas as pernas do loiro abaixo de si, dando apoio para que ele fosse o mais fundo possível.

O aluno estava extasiado, e não percebeu o momento em que um filete de saliva começou a escorrer de seus lábios. O seu orifício estava sensível demais, e ser penetrado assim era algo surreal. O moreno também estava fora de si e tentar pará-lo naquele momento seria suicídio, sua mente estava completamente focada em Naruto, na sensação completamente surreal de poder tocá-lo e principalmente nos sons obscenos que saiam de sua boca.

A movimentação era tão intensa que Naruto ficou ereto novamente, embora tivesse se liberado a pouco. O loiro sentia em seu corpo um misto de dor e prazer, tão intenso que ele tinha certeza que nunca sentiu algo parecido antes. As feridas das queimaduras não criaram bolhas, e mesmo se tivessem a essa altura provavelmente não existiriam mais.

Itachi inclinou-se sobre o loiro, e envolveu o corpo menor em seus braços, enquanto Naruto segurou a cintura lívida e cravou suas longas unhas ali. A dor trouxe um pouco de sanidade para o diretor, que localizou-se no espaço por alguns momentos e foi capaz de perceber que horas eram no grande relógio de pêndulo que adornava a sala.

Faltavam apenas vinte minutos para o fim das aulas, e o moreno se deu conta de que passou duas horas com Naruto ali. Certamente alguns boatos de que o loiro estava morto ou abduzido já percorriam os corredores da escola, porque ninguém nunca ficou tanto tempo com Itachi assim e continuou normal. Sasuke provavelmente surgiria na porta do gabinete no segundo que fosse liberado, e os dois não podiam correr esse risco.

Itachi fechou seus olhos e apenas sentiu Naruto em sua glória por mais alguns momentos. O loiro gemia e emitia alguns sons desconexos que poderiam ser traduzidos em alguma meia dúzia de palavras vulgares. O maior desvencilhou-se do abraço, e se afastou para que pudesse ficar em pé novamente. Com uma de suas mãos virou o rosto do aluno para si, naquele momento era como se mais nada existisse, apenas os olhos negros e azuis.

O corpo de Itachi começou a tremer levemente, então ele acelerou seus movimentos. Ele desejava chegar ao ápice junto com o menor, então segurou com força o membro negligenciado e começou a movê-lo no mesmo ritmo das suas investidas.

"Ahh... Itachi eu... não aguento." A frase saiu num tom agudo, parecendo mais um longo gemido. O moreno também estava no seu limite e não se segurou mais. O diretor conseguiu de alguma forma retirar seu membro no último segundo, e direcionou o jato de sêmen para o corpo menor abaixo de si. Ao mesmo tempo Naruto também chegou ao orgasmo, e seu próprio esperma fez a mesma trajetória que o outro, sujando seu corpo e seu rosto com aquele líquido translúcido.

Naruto ria histericamente enquanto os seus sentidos se normalizavam. Itachi avistou seu celular, esquecido no canto da mesa e teve uma ideia genial, daria pulos de empolgação com a foto que tiraria, se um Uchiha pulasse por qualquer motivo que fosse, é claro.

"Naruto-kun, mostre se para mim por favor." O loiro sabia exatamente o significado daquele pedido, e apesar de ainda estar anestesiado ele atendeu o pedido do Diretor. Itachi tirou várias fotos em sequência para certificar-se que teria a imagem sem alterações.

Um sorriso satisfeito surgiu no rosto do mais velho ao admirar as fotografias. Ele sentiu que poderia até corar naquele momento, tamanha beleza do que via.

Naruto, deitado sobre a mesa do seu escritório e emoldurado por vários de seus papéis. A boca carnuda estava muito vermelha, e um fio de saliva percorria o queixo, e terminava no pescoço. Os hematomas eram variados em tamanho, forma e cor, e mesmo estando concentradas no pescoço e nas partes íntimas, eles se espalhavam por todo o corpo. As manchas se mesclavam uma roxa, outra vermelha, e em algumas delas podiam-se contar os dentes de Itachi criando um relevo na pele. As nádegas salientes estavam tão perfeitas que o diretor usou todo o autocontrole que tinha para não se excitar novamente.

As marcas circulares das queimaduras de cigarro estavam com um tom vermelho-escuro, sendo facilmente identificadas no meio das outras. Uma delas estava bem no meio de uma mordida, tão bem localizada que parecia ser algo pensado com antecedência. A pequena (agora não tão pequena assim) entrada estava aberta revelando tudo, inclusive a queimadura que foi feita ali. A área estava pintada nas mesmas cores vermelha e roxa do resto do corpo.

Finalizando aquele quadro perfeito, Naruto estava coberto pelo sêmen perolado, que brilhava refletindo o sol, contrastando com os tons escuros que agora dominavam aquele corpo.

Itachi não pode evitar enquanto escolhia uma das imagens para o seu plano de fundo. Mostrou para Naruto a modificação em sua _lockscreen_, e o loiro demorou alguns momentos para processar o que estava acontecendo.

"Tira essa merda dai, Itachi." Naruto falou seriamente, enquanto se sentava na mesa.

"O que aconteceu com o _'Diretor Itachi'_? Ou o meu favorito _'Satanás'_? O moreno se vestia rapidamente enquanto encarava o relógio, torcendo para que os ponteiros parassem de correr.

"Morreu naquela hora que você me abriu e meteu até meu cérebro sacudir." O loiro adotou sua atitude habitual, fazendo Itachi se sentir imensamente satisfeito com isso. Ele não queria que o loiro se tornasse como um cão obediente, ele adorava o outro exatamente da forma que era.

"Preste muita atenção agora Naruto." Itachi não podia dar-se ao luxo de apenas conversar, por causa da falta de tempo. Estendeu o lenço do seu terço para o outro se limpar e prosseguiu sua fala. "Se arrume da melhor forma que puder, e espere Sasuke na entrada do ginásio. Assim que terminar a aula de ginástica, sem dúvida ele virá até aqui atrás de você. E nós não queremos isso." O loiro concordou monossilábicamente enquanto vestia seu tênis. "Ele certamente questionará você. Diga a Sasuke que você matou aula, já que o corredor estava vazio quando nós terminamos de conversar sobre o muro. Entendeu tudo?" Itachi terminava de ajeitar a gravata azul-marinho quando um loiro se aproximou sorrateiramente.

"Sim eu entendi, Diretor." Naruto segurou os ombros do maior e ficou na ponta dos pés, alcançando o pescoço de Itachi. Repentinamente o menor sugou com força a pele imaculada, antes que Itachi pudesse protestar uma marca arroxeada se formava no local.

"Isso foi pelas fotos. Espero que você consiga uma boa desculpa pra esse chupão." Naruto pegou sua mochila que estava no sofá e saiu porta à fora antes que Itachi pudesse reclamar. O moreno buscou o espelho em sua gaveta, e por pouco não correu atrás do loiro infeliz para castigá-lo por aquilo.

"Maldito..." O diretor sussurrou raivoso, mas esse sentimento se esvaiu assim que ele pegou o celular e deu uma boa olhada na imagem que estava no seu background.

-oOo-

Alguns dias depois, Naruto e Sasuke cumpriram a sua punição e pintaram o muro com as próprias mãos e sob supervisão direta de Itachi. Como castigo, após o horário das aulas Sasuke foi designado para a limpeza e organização da biblioteca, enquanto Naruto ajudava na limpeza do pátio de dos jardins durante um mês.

Itachi se divertia imensamente com o sofrimento dos dois, chegando ao ponto de eventualmente aparecer enquanto eles cumpriam suas tarefas, apenas para provocá-los. Mas a nova e maior fonte de diversão do diretor era outra, que tinha cabelos loiros e atendia por Naruto Uzumaki. Dentro da mansão Uchiha os encontros dos dois se tornavam impossíveis, pois seu irmão raramente deixava Naruto sozinho, por isso o tempo deles era delimitado pelos sinais da escola, e isso significava que...

"Naruto Uzumaki, favor comparecer à sala do diretor." O loiro fez o possível para manter seu rosto inexpressivo enquanto deixava uma aula maçante de matemática para aprender _outras coisas_ com Itachi.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

(1) A fanfic se passa no Japão, e o sistema educacional deles é muito diferente do nosso. Mas por razões de melhor entendimento eu resolvi deixar o ano escolar da forma que é o nosso. Então se ele estava no segundo ano do ensino médio isso significa que Naruto e Sasuke tem 15 anos na fanfic.

(2) Incubus: é um demônio na forma masculina que se encontra com pessoas, a fim de ter uma relação sexual com elas. O íncubo drena a energia da pessoa para se alimentar, e na maioria das vezes deixa-a viva, mas em condições muito frágeis. A versão feminina desse demônio é chamada de Succubus.

Então meu povo, o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado, pois eu adorei escrever e ri muito durante o processo.

Vou deixar um aviso que deveria ter deixado na minha ultima one-shot. Se eu não tiver bom retorno dos leitores, eu não vou mais escrever nada desse casal, ou talvez leve mais tempo para pensar em fazer isso novamente, afinal não vou escrever se ninguém vai ler, né? Então se vocês querem ver mais deixem sua opinião por favor

Mil beijos, e até mais babys!


End file.
